


Bless Your Beautiful Heart

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chapter 1 is a little dark, Chapter 1 is in the past, Gen, I promise, Non-Sexual Age Play, but the rest of the story will be cuter, it has death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: The Pontipee brothers spent all their life taking care of each other in the lonesome mountains. Due to this they were never classed. But, who needs classing when you have a whole family and farm to take care of?Of course when you end up marrying a civilized woman she starts noticing things that you would have never known.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. What's in the Past

Winter was always a hard time for mountain people like them. But, the Pontipee family always made it fun their own way. There was Howard Pontipee and Dinah Pontipee, who had 6 beautiful boys and a baby on the way. Since all their children had been born in the spring, so they were all about to have a birthday in a couple months. Their eldest was almost 11 years old already, but was already rather big for his age, just like his dad. It was clear even then he was the spitting image of his dear old Pa. He was a hardworking boy that always helped his parents with his younger brothers and picking up the slack while his mother was pregnant. Adam, wasn't alone however, Benjamin, almost 10 year old, and Caleb, about to be 9 year old, were two responsible little boys. Benjamin was still not strong enough to help with some of the harder chores like wood chopping, but he helped in other ways like doing most of their mother's chores while she was pregnant and helping her cook meals. While Caleb helped their mother take care of the youngest brothers. Daniel and Ephraim with two hyper 5 year old who would get a little rowdy like all little boys do. While the youngest almost a full year old now Frank was just the sweetest darling little boy. Despite most the boys favorite parent was clearly their dad, who was like an strong hero to them. Frank was utterly smitten with his mother. Since he started crawling he followed her around like a baby duckling. When he started walking it only got more so.

While it was never her idea to move states and states away from her family to live in a mountain miles away from the nearest town. Dinah wouldn't change her life for the world. Sure she missed her older siblings, she had 6 of them, and her parents. And sure being a mother by herself was hard, being the baby of her family she never had to learn how to take care of such a big family. But, she had a good husband who was her rock, he helped her with the children. Heck even her older children helped her just like how her older siblings would help her parents. It had been years anyway, she had gotten used her life, she never wanted anything to change.

Both parents noticed the little boy quietly and carefully climbing down the stairs, despite bedtime being almost an hour ago. “Papa we can't sleep” One of his almost 6 year old yawned, sucking his left thumb. So it must have been Daniel. “Of course you can't” Dinah chuckled softly. Every night was the same. The older boys would send one of the younguns to get one of them to sing or tell them a story before any of them would actually go to bed. Not that ether of the parents minded much. Though most of the time bedtime stories or singing was Pa's job since they didn't get to see him as much. “Okay okay, one story and then it's off to bed” Howard smiled tapping out his smoking pipe.

Like he expected when he got to the boy's shared room all them were sitting in their bed waiting for them. “What story do you boys wanna hear? The one about the beautiful princess and the brave knight-” “How Ma and Pa met!” The twins exclaim at the same time. “Ma Pa!” Frank happily repeated his older brothers as he jumped in the crib holding the bars. Picking up his youngest son out of his crib as he babbled “papapapa” he just spoke over the babbles. “You've hear it a million times though” He moved a chair to the middle of the crowded room to sit in it. “It's a good story” Adam chipped in “Our favorite” Benjamin agree. With a mighty laugh Howard gave his boys a big smile. “Okay okay”

“There once was a pearcher's daughter. She was his youngest, his 7th child. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole town. I had just gotten in town, a runaway from an orphanage a town over. No one knew me and I knew no one. It was a hot summer day and maybe it was all the walkin maybe it was love. But, when I saw yah mama leavin' Sunday church, well I fainted right on the church's door steps!” Howard laughed at the memory and it was followed by the chuckles and giggles of his boys. Well all besides Frank who was already fast asleep in his arms. “Next thing I knew I was wakin' to see the most pruddest angel puttin a wet cloth on mah head. Her pa was a good man. A kind man who listened to mah story. Instead of sendin me ah way he got one of his buddies to let me help on his farm for a place to stay. We were both so young, we were lil older than Adam. It took me six months to ask yah ma if I could walk her home. Next few years I spent getting settled. I made friends there.” A twinge of regret filled his heart, having left all he built there, having taken Dinah from the only home she had ever known. “Why?” Ephraim yawned already half asleep, sucking on his right thumb. 

“Well yah see I knew there would be more for us here. Your Ma and I wanted a good life for yah boys and when we heard 'bout this beautiful land we both knew this was the place we were meant to be” He explained, but the twins didn't seem to even care that much, they were already almost asleep. Adam however just hummed with a nod “Sure I had friends there. But, only your Ma made me feel like I was sumthing real special like. She and I became quick friends. I told her stories of the people I had met and the things I saw and she sang to me the pruddiest songs I ever did hear. Every Wednesday night we'd sit in her parlor... living room. Chit chatting the night away. Until her Pa did tell us it was time for me to go cause I had work in the morning” Laughter once more filled the room, but this time it was just his first three sons and him. The little ones never did make it that long though bed time stories. It was only when the other boys in town started being all real nice like to your Ma I realized mah true feelings. Oh when I saw Thomas Johnson trying to make your ma kiss him. Well I got real mad. How dare her try to kiss her?” He couldn't help but raise his voice slightly in anger just at the memory of that young man trying to force a kiss on his wife. Which made Frank whine ever so softly. 

“I told her all bout these weird feelings and she told me I was in love, and I was” He chuckled like a dork in love. “Boys love is like the measles you only get it once, the older you are the tougher it goes. And I knew I could nah live a second without your ma. So that night I went to her Pa and I asked his if I could marry her and she said yes” Looking at his sons, they were all asleep, but Adam. Gently he put the sleeping baby in his arms back in the crib. “Love you boys” Howard told his sons even though only one was awake. “Love you too Pa” Adam said yawning. “Get some sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow”

Morning came and like many mornings Adam was woken up an hour before his brothers so he could start helping with the chores with Howard. They ate 30 minutes before everyone else and left as Dinah started to wake up the other brothers. It had been the eldest son who noticed the supplies running rather low despite it being early winter. Something wasn't adding up, their food reserves was disappearing at a far to fast rate. Bringing it up to his father, it was quite worrisome. Howard noticed claw marks, so he and Adam created a trap. That night they waited for the thief to come. They didn't except 3 cougars, but the two of them managed to shoot them dead.

While they got rid of the problem, it was too late the cougars had eaten enough in their supplies they would need to do another trip down to the town fast before winter even more dangerous to travel. “In the morning I can go pa” Adam offered, he had made a couple trips alone to town during the fall when Howard was far too busy with the harvest to do it himself. “To dangerous to go by yourself. Not during the winter. I'll go in the morning you just take care of your Ma and brothers. Do you think you can handle the chores by yourself tomorrow?” His son just nodded. “That's my good boy, now we'll deal with bodies when I come back. For now we can put them in the cold store.”

Before Howard left to town, he woke Adam up. The older boys and their mother couldn't help, but worry a little. Benjamin and Caleb did their best to help keep their mother calm, their dad was always saying how they needed to help not make Ma stress because it was bad for the baby. Adam chose to cut wood closer to the path waiting for their father to return. He had gotten the chores done extra fast besides the gathering of wood. He saw the wagon coming in, Excitedly he waved “PA! NEED HELP?” He yelled without a thought. “YOU STAY THERE” Howard yelled back. Then there was the sounds of cracking that turned into rumbling. As the snow started to fall, it sounded like a thunderstorm that just wouldn't stop.

Then there was nothing, but silence. With a gasp he took off running to Echo Pass. The snow was piled high. Adam ran and ran to where he had last seen his father, but it was rather far by foot. He hadn't been wearing any mittens they got in the way of chopping wood. But, he didn't care. It was over an hour of digging in the snow, his hands stung and his ears throbbed. None of it mattered, not when he dug his hands in the snow and finally felt clothes. After a couple minutes he managed to pull Pa out of the snow. He was still breathing, but Howard wasn't responding to him. Adam dragged his father until he got closer to the house, Caleb and Benjamin were there “Come help me” He yelled out. 

With his brothers they manage to carry him inside the house next to the fire. They used the rest of the firewood to warm up Harold. “What happen?” Dinah asked making her way to her frighten sons and trembling husband. “There was an ava-avalanche. P-P-Pa got stuck. I di-di-didn't try to save the horses 'm sorry M-M-Ma” Adam stuttered, he was shaking too, his fingers were blue. “It's okay he'll be okay” Dinah comforted hugging her cold shivering son. “I'm going to go get some extra blankets” She told them.

The next week Howard was very sick, Benjamin focused on caring for their father so their mother wouldn't also get sick. It was clear to everyone though he didn't talk about it Adam blamed himself for the accident. He had managed to dig out the supplies that their dad had gotten over the next few days as well as skinning the cougars without his father's help. Now they had fresh meat and more supplies for the winter. It was like he was trying to make up for the accident by doing the best he could to do everything dad normally did for them. 

It took a few days after he got better from the cold to finally start speaking. He talked funny, not like he used to talk, his voice was slurred and he messed up words sometimes. When Howard started to leave the bed, it was clear something wasn't quite right. He tripped over nothing, he was clumsy, he would go to grab something and miss it. This wasn't like the graceful powerful man they knew. The little kids didn't noticed. But, the older ones did. Dinah just kept telling them it would take time for their father to recover fully. In the mean time all they could do was help him the best they could. 

At times as Howard started to do chores again, Adam found him less help and more of a struggle. He would get confuse and do the wrong thing. Like trying to feed their last horse chicken feed instead of hay. That was if he didn't forget what he was supposed to do like gathering the eggs. But, Adam really didn't want his mother worrying. So he promised to not tell Ma. It was their little secret. This didn't work when he would call Daniel Benjamin instead. Ma would just playful remind him to remember his abcs. 

When Ephraim found their dad milking a cow in the living room... but there was no cow. Luckily, maybe, the 5 year old thought his father was just making a joke and laughed up a storm. Dinah went with it. Suddenly most his odd behaviors they were just jokes, he was just playing around. It didn't trick the older boys though. But, they didn't push it their mother was already stressed enough as is. Her pretending he was just joking around wasn't hurting anyone. Not really.

For the first few weeks Dinah took over story time and lullabies. But, she was tired and fell asleep before they did most nights now. At some point she had kicked their dad out of their room. Most nights he slept in the boys room or the living room. When he did sleep in their room the twins would share a bed, which was already very common so nothing really changed. Their mother probably couldn't handle the nightmares, they had all gotten used to hearing their dad wake up yelling no. Well all but Adam who struggled with sleeping himself. He was the only one who could comfort their dad. Benjamin and Caleb would watch as Adam calmed their dad down as he babbled on “No more snow” the first few times it happen it had woken up the twins and Frank. Ephraim had given him his baby quilt because it helped his nightmares and Daniel gave him his stuffed bear made out of one of their dad's old shirts. Their mom had made them stuffed animals and baby quilts to pass the time while she was pregnant. But, since she didn't know Daniel and Ephraim were going to be twins they shared. Not that they seemed to ever care. 

Tonight had been a rather bad nightmare. It had woke up Frank too. Luckily Frank was never much of a crier so their dad's scream waking him up didn't also result in baby crying. “'Towy?” The 1 year old asked curiously. Since the avalanche their dad hadn't really told them a bed time story. “Okay” Howard said clearly recovering from his nightmare, he was holding the stuffed bear in his arm as Adam petting his father's head. Which was something that their mother would do to comfort them from nightmares. “How Mama and Papa met” Daniel happily requested. “And mawwied” Ephraim added.

All the boys ended up in the same bed sitting or laying next to Howard, while Adam was behind his father. Who seemed to be okay now. “I had just ran away from the....” “orphanage” Adam supplied as his father trailed off “Yah! ...was ah orphan, ran away. No buddy... no buddy knew me cause... cause” There was a frustration in his voice. “Cause the orphanage was a town over” Caleb helped. “Town over. I had just gotten into town it was Wednesday-” “Sunday” Benjiam corrected “Yah Sunday.” Howard became more and more unsure of himself. “Sunday I saw a pruddy angel and and-” “And you fainted right there! Who knows if it was love or from all that waling in the summer heat” The eldest said gently 

“Then what?” His father whispered chewing on his lip. “Well when you started to wake up, Ma was putting a wet cloth on your head. She had brought you into the church where her pa was. He was a good man who didn't judge you by your looks. Even though you were filthy from your travels. Instead of sending you back to the orphanage like others. He found you a job close to town, on a farm. You were 13 and Ma was too. You made lots of friends when you lived there, but you were always the closest to Ma. The town folk treated you well. It took you six WHOLE months until you FINALLY were brave enough to go ask Ma to walk her home! You spent the next few years in that town. It became home to you. You and Ma would spend on Wednesday night singing and story telling and chit chatting the whole night away until Ma's Pa would finally tell you to go home.” Adam laughed gently Howard was listening happily, all his attention on him. Which was impressive since lately his attention span was as good as the twins' at times. “It was only after some boy name Thomas started tryin' to steal Ma from you when you knew that it was time to ask her to be yours forever and always. So you went and asked her Pa for his permission and he said yes of course.” He smiled at his dad, all the brothers were asleep, his dad half asleep himself. “Then what?” Howard asked with a yawn. “You both lived happily ever after” With a smile the father wrapped his arms around his eldest son, not minding the other sons who were cuddled up to him. “Love you Adam” “Love you too Pa. Get some sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow” 

Even when life changes, things develop a routine, you get used to the change. When there is nothing much to do all alone in the winter it's even easier. Days slip by in a weird slow and fast way. They got used to their dad being like one of the younguns. Every now and then one of them would try to get their dad to sing, he would try. But, after the first sentence or so he would forget his place or what the next line was. Benjamin started helping their mother in the kitchen more and more and Caleb made sure none of the little ones got into trouble and stayed safe. Their mother spent more and more time in bed, letting Benjamin cook lunch on his own,while she still helped with breakfast and dinner, but she barely ever clean anymore. Caleb cleaned, not as well as his mother did. But, no one really cared anymore. Dinah was always the one who cared about having a clean house. 

No one thought Dinah's water would break during February, all her other births had been spring births. Luckily all her births had also been home births so they knew how to handle it a bit. Since Howard wasn't in the right mindset to help like he had with the other children, Adam who had helped their animals give birth helped their mother give birth to little Gideon. He was small like Frank had been. When Adam gave her the baby, dread filled her heart. She pushed the baby back into his older brother's arms. “Adam you're the man of the house now. You need to make sure you take care of the younguns when I die” She said firmly 

Swallowing hard he didn't understand why his mother would be saying such things. “Pa is the man of the house, you're not gonna die Ma, you're just tired and emotional from given birth” Adam said holding the new born carefully, before he started to weakly cry. “He must be hungry” She said gently accepting the baby in her arms. There was a sadness and pain in her voice and eyes as she spoke and took the baby. “Pa's no man of the house no more. Adam, your father is worser than a liddlest liddle now. A liddle can be taught how to do simple chores I love your Pa with all my heart, but he ain't right no more. It's like having 8 younguns in the house now” Dinah vented as she started to cry. “That day that avalanche killed mah husband, that man down there isn't mah husband” She added “He's still Pa, Ma, he still loves us. He might be a little different. But, he still loves us and you. He'll get better. He just needs time like you said” Adam argued trying his best to comfort his mother. “No he ain't. He won't get better. Nether will Gideon, look at him. This small frail baby won't make it though this terrible harsh winter. That's why babies are born in spring. This winter is gonna steal two Pontipees from us. I can't do it. I can't lose another family member” She handed the baby back to him, he had finished nursing anyway. Adam took the newborn from his frantic mother. “Gideon is a Pontipee we're tough. He'll survive just like Pa did-” “Pa didn't survive he died that man isn't my husband” Dinah argued weakly. “Get some sleep Ma, you'll feel better when your rested.”

When he introduced Gideon to the family, he decided to leave out what his mother had said about their father and the new baby. “Listen up, Gideon is real small like. Winter is gonna be hard for a lil thing like Gideon. We're gonna have to make sure he stays warm though the winter. But, everything will be fine if we work together.” Adam told his brothers and father as he let the older kids carefully hold the baby, the twins and Frank to hold Gideon. Well Adam let the twins carefully hold the baby together sitting down on the couch with him in front of them. Frank seemed excited to have a new playmate, happily babbling “Gigi” over and over. Howard was too scared to hold Gideon. “Duh wanna break da baby” He would shyly say. It was probably for the best, their dad drop things a lot now. But, Howard was more than delighted to oh so carefully pet Gideon's head. 

It was like something in their mother broke when she had given birth to a small frail baby during the winter who she was sure was going to die. She couldn't connect with Gideon. She couldn't connect with any of them anymore. She just wanted to be left alone in her room. The only one she could stand was Adam. She would refuse to eat if anyone but Adam brought her food. She would yell at anyone who came into her room. After she yelled at poor little Frank they made sure not to bother her. Once Gideon started cutting teeth she refused to breastfeed him at all. Milking herself for them to use a bottle instead. 

During the nights Dinah would call Adam into her room more and more often. She would speak about many things. Mostly about how lonely she was, how she missed their father, how Adam reminded her so much of his father when they first met. She would ask him to sing for her, and of course he would. Adam held out hope that once winter was over her mood would improve seeing Gideon survive and not die. This wasn't not normal for her. When she was pregnant with the twins she would have days where she would go on about how she was going to die. How this baby was going to be a monster. Back then they didn't know why she was bigger than her normal pregnancy or that she was gonna have two babies and not one giant monster baby. Though Howard always was so good at comforting her. Then when the babies were born. She struggled during the first month. According to their dad all her births she got really sad after giving birth, but she always got over it. Adam hoped she would be back on her feet feeling better soon. 

As the seasons turned into spring, Adam often would fall asleep in the tree outside his parents room. Things didn't get better. Well Howard was doing a bit better, he seemed happier now that the snow was gone. He wasn't so scared of leaving the house. That came with him becoming more useful with the chores. It must have been the snow that made him nervous and forget more. It was a bit of a relief to get some real help with the chores. Using their last horse Adam made a trip to town with things to trade. Primary he needed more horses. They managed to find get the wagon after the snow melted, it was messed up pretty bad, but they could fix it. He decided to bury the two horses he didn't save in the meadow of flowers. It just felt right. 

Their mother barely ate, she says the house is killing her. That she hates it here. That if she stays she'll die before the first snow comes. She promises Adam she won't see another winter. That she'll be gone before she sees another snowy winter. He tries to help her, tries to tell her winter is far away and she'll feel better by then. He wished his Pa could make her feel better. But, no one could. She doesn't even get out of bed when Gideon is crying. She just lays there. The older siblings take care of him. Heck Howard is good at watching Frank and Gideon when they are taking naps or not crying. When they start crying he'll just freeze up. It's more than Adam can say about their mom. 

By the time fall started to come to an end Gideon was starting to eat solid food. His very first word was rather interesting, it was a nickname for Frank. But the second word he said was “Bee” it took them a little while to realize Bee was actually Benjamin and not a real bee. He wasn't the only one, soon Caleb became Caw Caw and the other little ones would make fun of him calling him Crow. Ephraim became Ram. But, the funniest must have been Frank's. Caleb had learned a new word, fragrance. He had learned it when he had went into town with Adam. A nice woman selling perfume. Caleb and chit chatted as the older brother dealt with the business at hand. He learned that Frankincense was used in perfumes. So when he got home he told all their brothers about it. The twins started calling him fragrance which only got poor Frank beet red in anger despite not fully understanding why it was so funny. All the 2 year old understood was that his brothers was making fun of him. He never did really like his full name. Probably cause they've been teasing him since the day he was born. So Frank chased the twins around the house while the twins ran calling him Fragrance to stir the pot. Well all the running and yelling stopped real fast when Benjamin told them enough. But, as Frank calmed down and the twins were put in time out. A small voice happy voice said “Fay!” as Gideon made grabby hands at Frank. And no matter how hard Frank tried to tell his baby brother “Me Frank” Gideon would only call him “Fay” So he learned to accept the rather adorable nickname. He hadn't started saying Adam, or Daniel's names but he did call Howard Papa, which made Adam more happy than having a cute name. 

With a few days left before the winter snow should start falling Adam made his trip to town to pick up supplies. When he got into the little shop they had quilts for sell, for supplies for winter. It made him realize their mother hadn't made Gideon a quilt. So he picked up in his opinion cute light blue quilt. He asked them about stuffed animals, they didn't have any. So he decided he'd have to make one when he got home. It shouldn't be too hard. The nice shop lady did stitch in Gideon's name into the blanket for him. 

All in all the trip was quite a wonderful success, the town folk was rather nice people and never gave him trouble. He was pretty sure they knew something happen to his Pa. The first time he went without his Pa when the snow finally thawed was if his Pa was okay because they had heard the snow avalanche from town. All Adam would say was “Yea, but he won't be doing the town trips anymore. He says I'm oldest to do them all on my own now” Sure they were nice people but they didn't need to know all about their business. Pa always told him be friendly but don't go gabbing all about your personal life to a stranger.

When he got home, he saw his brothers on the porch Benjamin was holding Gideon all their eyes were rather red, like they had been crying. Well besides Gideon who was a rather quite baby like Frank, though unlike the second youngest Gideon was always giggling about something. His nickname became Giddy because he was always giggling. Howard was still crying, and rather hard. “What's going on?” He asked getting down. “Ma left” Caleb broke the news. “No” Adam refused to believe it. She didn't leave. Sure she said she couldn't do another winter but she was going to change, to realize her family needed her! THAT HE NEEDED HER!

“Packed her bags and left, she said she couldn't spend another winter here snowed in for months” Benjamin said trying to be strong, but he could see the tears in his eyes. “But... it's not fair... she's our mom. She's supposed to stay and take care of use.” Adam whispered falling to his knees. “Bee takes cares of us” Ephraim said patting him on the head “And Crow does too” Daniel added patting his oldest brother's head with his twin. “You too!” Frank chirped in “We'll be okay” Caleb told his brother. “Work together and everything will be fine remember?” Howard softly said.

Most moms things are still in her room. Adam puts most them in a trunk and puts it in the attic. He doesn't want to think about her. Even though it was hard on Adam, it was clear their father was missing their mother the most. Howard would spend hours in her old room hugging her pillow crying. Telling him it was his fault. At the same time he started working harder. Doing more. In many ways it reminded Adam of how he felt when their dad got hurt in the accident. Taking on more work because you want to pay for the crimes you committed. He tried to explain to Howard it wasn't his fault. That mom left because she was hurt. But, they didn't hurt her. Adam knew it didn't soak in. Because no matter how many times Benjamin and Caleb, and their mom said it wasn't his fault about the snow avalanche it didn't feel any less his fault. 

Just like their dad's accident they find a new normal. But, it's not so hard. Because even when she was here, their mom had been gone for a long time. A living shell of the woman she used to be. Adam hoped nothing more than that she could find a happiness that she couldn't find with them. That she had lost when their dad didn't wake up perfectly him again. His life had changed so much in the last two years. If he had told his 10 year old self all the things that would happen. He would call almost 12 year old him a filthy no good liar. But, Adam didn't have time to morn too long, because he had 7 brothers and a dad to take care of. If he couldn't be strong for the family they'd fall apart. 

It was in the middle of winter, they were out of fire wood. Adam had gotten a small cold from working too hard. It wasn't anything too serious. But, when they discovered they were out of fire wood, the only two of them strong enough was Adam or Howard. “I'll go” The oldest brother said getting up coughing a bit. “No I go. You're sick.” Their father said firmly. “I don't want you cuttin' trees alone Pa” he argued “I'm olderer than you. I can do it myself” Howard said clearly frustrate. He had been doing much better. He was confused a lot less, did chores well. He still hated snow. But, he was better than last winter. “Please let him do it you need to rest” Benjamin requested “Fine” Adam growled slightly as he laid back down on the couch “But, be quick. No dilly dallying” Howard happily nodded as he opened the door “We love you” Adam called out followed by his brothers yelling I love you to their dad. Even Gideon said “Wuv oo” Which had, during the winter, became his favorite thing to say to them. “Love you too” their dad said as he left. 

An hour passes by, he should be back. Benjamin tells him he's just being a worried wort. They knew dad didn't go as fast as his used to. A half hour passes and Adam couldn't bear it anymore. While Benjamin was serving their brothers lunch the oldest leaves. It doesn't take much walking to see a fallen tree. They cut trees pretty close by. Adam didn't like doing much too far from the house that way it would be easy for a brother to check on you. He saw snow painted in red before for his mind connects the dots, before his eyes lands on his dad's body. He's under the tree on bloody snow. Adam screams so loud his throat feels like it's on fire. Rushing to the tree, he tries to move it. But, he can't. It was too heavy the tree was too big. Why did his dad try to cut this tree? It was way too big! Adam doesn't notice Benjamin coming out, he doesn't see Caleb keeping the little ones in the house. 

Benjamin rushes over to him, but Adam doesn't stop trying to lift the tree repeating no over and over again. With his brother's help they are barely able to move the three off their father. “Pa wake up. Pa you can't die” Adam said lifting their dad up. But, it's too late, the body is cold. He's not breathing. There is too much blood. “No” The oldest son sobbed falling onto his knees letting his father fall out of his arms. Big fat tears rolled down the elder brother now covered in blood, Howard now next to him. Not knowing what else to do Benjamin wrapped his arms around his brother, who just clung to him crying into his stomach, repeating no.


	2. Time Passes by So Fast

After the death of their father, Adam struggled a lot with nightmares. He started to sleep in their parents' old room. Benjamin tried to comfort and help his older brother, but the stubborn headed would always just tell him “I'm fine” or change the topic. So all he could do was help where he could like picking up extra chores that there father used to help Adam with. Maybe the turning point had been when he found the oldest struggling to sew a stuffed animal made out of their dad's softest shirt for Gideon, Benjamin offered to help, since their mother had taught him how to mend their clothes. He wasn't that great at it, and by the end the stuffed bunny was no where as good as the stuffed animals like their mother's. It didn't matter though Gideon loved it and that made Adam happy. It also made the oldest start relaying more on Benjamin, realizing that he didn't have to do everything himself. 

As the years went by became easier. Soon all the boys were old enough to help with some of the chores that he had taken on. In many ways Adam had taken the role as their father figure and Benjamin took on a mother role for the boys. Of course Caleb was a lot of help, specially when the boys were younger. When Adam became old enough to be classed, he didn't bother to go to town and take the test. According to him classes were a bunch of hooey. Their parents had been both classed as caretakers and look at what happen? Sure their Pa had been an amazing dad before his accident, but their Ma always struggled with them even when things were good. Adam was pretty sure that classes wasn't really a thing, just something a bunch of people with nothing to do created to make them feel special. As such he refused to let any of his brothers get class. It didn't matter what society thought of them, it didn't change who they were. Sure Gideon still slept with his bunny and the twins still sucked their thumbs. That didn't change who they were or how much they helped around the farm. They were just a little childish, but they could do far more than just simple chores like Ma said littles could be taught. 

They didn't have fancy things like TVs or a car. But, they didn't need such things they were far too busy for tv and they had the wagon, they didn't need a car. Similarly meals were simple. It wasn't that Benjamin was a bad cook, but his food was rather bland. They didn't often have fancy food like desserts, rub roasts, and such. Ben just didn't have the time to spend hours in the kitchen dirtying up dishes for no reason. While his food wasn't the most flavorful it fed his brothers well and they got the nutrition they needed. Sometimes Adam would bring back something sweet from town, like candy or a pie, but that wasn't often. Specially since Benjamin would often scold him for being frivolously. It wasn't like they were poor, their farm made plenty for them to live comfortably and trade freely. But, he didn't want Adam spoiling the boys. Because Benjamin would be the one who had to hear the whining when it was gone. 

Gideon was the baby of the house, being the youngest and weakest he focused on caring for the animals, feeding them, brushing them, and such. Because of this the animals were the closest to Gideon. He was pretty young when he asked Adam to teach him how to drive the wagon. Even though Adam did teach him how to drive the wagon it doesn't mean he let Gideon drive into town. The oldest was really the only one who ever did the trips. Sometimes Benjamin would join along. But, Adam liked going alone. Frank would help Gideon with the animals, while the youngest cared for the animals, it was Frank who did things like milking the cows, shaving the sheep, and gathering the eggs. Besides just that the second youngest was in charge of the garden. The garden wasn't like the crops, it was where they grew their personal fruits and vegetables. It was original made by their mother, she would make treats for them with the fruit, and use the vegetables for their meal. She loved the garden, and so did Frank. After she left for years the garden wasn't cared for. Until one day the 6th son just decided to start working on the garden once more. None of them were really surprised by it, while Adam didn't really like the garden much, he hadn't even step foot in the garden since their mother left, it brought up too many memories of her, he still bought new seeds for Frank since most the plants were dead. 

Daniel and Ephraim were the biggest help in the crops. They were good at it and always coming up with ideas to make things even better. Though they didn't do the plowing because according to Adam it was “too dangerous” they helped in other ways. When they weren't working on the crops, they were working on making liquor. It had been their idea, though their father before his accident had gotten the supplies to, he thought it would be a good thing for them to start doing. It was, Daniel and Ephraim's alcohol was loved in town. None of them really drank or used tobacco, according to Benjamin all that kind of stuff was a waste of money, and none of them had much interest. On bad nights sometimes Adam would drink, much to Benjamin's distaste, since the alcohol always made Adam act pretty funny. Along with the fact despite how he might look he was a light weight and it didn't agree with him at all. The headaches and puking was only ever really worth drinking when he was having a really bad day. Like during snow storms. Benjamin tried his best to take care of Adam as much as his brother would let him. He was the only one who could, ever since their father's death the only one who ever got to see Adam vulnerable. 

It became very clear that Caleb was smarter than his brothers. He was always helping repairs, he was amazing with his hands. If something was wrong he could probably fix it. When the 3rd son wasn't repairing something he was helping the other brothers with their chores. In his free time Caleb red, he could read complex books that even Benjamin couldn't understand. They were mostly books about machinery, theoretical science, and anything that seemed rather complex. He was always asking Adam to get him another book. They had a system, most the time they would sell one of Caleb's old books in return of getting him a new one. Really, he was the only brother who's favorite thing was reading. In truth they all knew that the 3rd Pontipee brother was too smart to be wasted his brains on the farm. But, he seemed to have no desire to leave. Which Benjamin was relieved about. He wasn't sure Adam could handle another family member leaving.

Benjamin took care of them all, he did the cooking, mending of clothes, laundry and cleaning. Though he would often forget to do the laundry until they barely had any clothes and the house wasn't as clean as say a woman would want it to be. None of the brothers really care though. He also kept track of everything, what the boys needed from town to what they had for trading. If one of the boys got sick he'd be the one taking care of them. If the oldest got sick, Benjamin would try his best to force his older brother to take a break until he got better and do Adam's chores until he got better. Benjamin would make sure to make a list for Adam of the things they needed, besides just writing it going over it with him. Since he would still forget the things written down sometimes. He was the one who broke up fights, punished them when they were bad, and help smooth things over. Whenever they got mad at Adam for his over protectiveness it was Benjamin who had to help them understand where the eldest was coming from since Adam wouldn't express himself. While Adam would end up spoiling the brothers, with frivolous things like candy and small knick knacks when he was in town, Benjamin had to do the punishing and scolding. Adam just didn't have the heart for it. 

There was just some things Adam forced on the family. No one could go woodcutting alone, not even two brothers was enough. Three brothers were always required at least. During the winter Adam doesn't like them playing outside unless he or Benjamin were with them. Hide and seek is a completely prohibited game, banned the spring after their father's death when Caleb and the younger brothers played it, and Adam freaked out thinking ether the missing brothers were in danger, or left like their mother did. He often worried about them just leaving without a single word or them getting hurt and not being able to get help. To say he was a little over protective would be an understatement. 

Now even Gideon was old enough to be classed and Adam was far old enough to have gotten married and had his own family by now. It made sense why they weren't, they barely ever got to go to town. Adam on the other hand should have fallen in love by now. But, he never even heard his brother talk about one woman that caught his attention in town. It worried the second oldest slightly. Part of him felt like they were holding Adam back from having his own life. So Benjamin decided to bring it up when he got together the list of things Adam needed to pick up for his trip to town.

“Have you seen any pruddy lady that caught your eye in town lately?” The second oldest asked as the oldest loaded up the wagon. “Why'd I be bothering with ah woman? 'M far to busy with caring for our family to be worried bout some lady friend” Adam argued his voice laced in confusion. “You're 27 Adam. You go to town all the time, shouldn't you be wanting a wife by now?” Ben questioned his brother. “Why'd I need a wife? I already have you and the boys” The slightly bigger brother teased kissing his brother's cheek, making him go bright red. “You know it's not the same” He pushed Adam.

Humming Adam shrugged. “How's it not the same? 'M basically the boys dad and you're their mom. It's how it been since longer than our folks were around. For all of Giddy's life. We stepped up and took care of the boys. Nah Ma. Our life is good, why'd I wanna get a wife? Just for her to run ah way? Like Ma did? There is no reason for me to bring ah nother person in our life just for them to hurt us Ben” The eldest explained looking away.

It was frustrating sometimes, Benjamin wished he could show his brother he could trust others, even them. Adam trusted no one. Not even them. Sure he defended his older brother from the others. But, they had a point. It felt like the whole reason they were barely ever allowed to go to town, and only with him was because he was scared they would leave him just like ma did. He can't even trust his brothers not to abandon him. Of course that wasn't fully true, that was just his anger speaking, Ben knew that a bigger part was his fear that the outside world would hurt them. Be it a snow avalanche or falling in love with someone who would end up hurting them. 

“Maybe I'm tired of acting like your wife. Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be the one always cookin' cleanin' and what not. I have other jobs yah know, Like hunting with yah and what not” The slightly smaller man argued. “So you're saying we need help?” Adam hummed “Well it would be nice, if you had a wife. I'm sure she could cook better than I do and clean better too” Benjamin sighed. “You know none of us cares about the house bein' clean or nuffin like that. Your food taste fine-” “You know my cookin' is bland. And the place is a pigsty “ 

With a shrug the eldest nodded “Well fine! When I get to town I'll get ah wife” He said firmly. “You can't just get a wife like that” Benjamin couldn't help but laugh. “Oh I promise you I'll find the pruddiest sturdiest wife. One that can work hard and be nice. Cause If I gonna get a wife she's gottah be pruddy tough and a hard worker. Just wait and see.” Before Ben could say anything else Adam was already leaving for town. Benjamin rolled his eyes, before heading off to do some of Adam's chores while he was away.

Adam hated going to town, he hated going though Echo Creek. It always made him think of when Pa and him would go together. It would make him sad. He didn't like his brothers seeing him sad, he had to be the tough big brother. The only one who ever was allow to see him upset was Benjamin and he always hated it. But, there was just something about Ben that made it so hard for him to hide his true feelings. He also didn't act like the other brothers. It felt like even though they were mostly grown they were still kids kind of, not Benjamin though. While he still cared for Ben he didn't feel like he had to take care of him like the other brothers. So if Ben was saying Adam needed a wife he'd go get a wife.

His wife had to be perfect, he would find the gal for him. It took Pa years to marry Ma. But, he wasn't going to wait just to get hurt. She would need to be a strong woman who could handle 5 rowdy boys. Adam still didn't understand why things had to change? Benjamin did a good job, he could handle the boys. But, if he didn't find a wife, it could make the second Pontipee son upset and what if he decided to leave? All he wanted was for his brothers to be happy, so if him getting a wife would make Benjamin happy that's just what he would have to do.


	3. Gonna Go Get Me a Wife

His first stop in town was the general shop of course. It was a family own shop that they traded supplies with. Most the time they had surplus of items and he would take come cash, where he could use for the other shops. Like the book shop for Caleb's book or one of the more unique shops for other things. While the town was still small, it seemed like every year new things started to pop up, more people started to move closer to the town. Where this used to be the only town now there was another town only 30 minutes away by horse from this town. He didn't go there though, new places made him feel a little nervous. He gave Mrs. Bixby Benjamin's list. Listening to them telling him how much the stuff he had for trading was. Mr. and Mrs Bixby were always pretty nice to him. They were good people, that wouldn't do him dirty. 

“Is this all?” Mr. Bixby asked looking over the list. “Mmm you wouldn't have ah wife under the counter would yah? I'm looking for a wife” Adam asked “Any special brand?” The older man laughed. “Um well yah. I'd like ah widow woman that ain't 'fraid of work." "Because it's you and your six brothers" Mr Bixby chuckled, they both were around when Pa would take the whole family and make a trip out of it. Of course that was before Gideon, but they knew about him since Adam picked up new baby things for him. "Yah. So I've made up mah mind. Next time I come into town, I'm gonna bring me ah wife” Adam explained with ease as the man smoked. While the man laughed Mrs. Bixby found it less amusing “ That's a fine thing, I must say! Thinking you could here and trade for a wife like a bag of meal” She was angry “Oh nooo ma'am, I wouldn't say that, ma'am” He tried to reassure her. “Well let me tell you none of our gals is going to go off to bear country with you... ...to cook and wash and slave for seven slumocky backwoodsmen!” She scolded. “There's 10 men for every woman in this town. You want a wife, you'll have go back east.” Mr. Bixby explained

Four girls came into the shop, Mrs. Bixby went to deal with them “How about these?” Adam questioned the old man. “Just wait a minute” Mr. Bixby said in a warning tone. “What'sh the matter? They married?” He really wanted to find a wife before heading home. “No, but they are spoken for-” “Oh! Just spoken for? You had me scared!-” “I tell you they're promised” The old man said as he walked towards the young women. “Well ah girl can change her mind can't she?” Adam shrugged as he took a good look at the girls. They weren't bad looking, he wasn't sure how they were on cooking or cleaning though. 

“Pay him no mind, girls. Load his things, don't keep him waiting” Mrs. Bixby told her husband. “'m in no hurry” Adam told them “You never caused trouble before why are you so suddenly interested in getting a wife?” The old man asked as he worked on getting Adam's things from the list. Having already given him the cash for what was left that he didn't use to trade. “Man mah age should have ah wife to help around with the family. I guess” He mumbled helping lift some of the heavier stuff. “You're wasting your time. You won't find a girl in this town to marry you” Mrs. Bixby said firmly. “Whenever I set mah mind to something I get it. Plowing 20 arces in a day or dropping ah tree within a inch of where I want it. Today 'm here to get me ah wife. I don't aim to go home empty handed. You're all rather pretty and young. 'll keep you in mind, but I ain't decided on nothin' yet. Just lookin' til I look them all over”

After the trip to the book shop he got Caleb a new book. He met a girl at the book shop, and she was nice. She tried to talk to him about books, but he got uncomfortable, he didn't really read, it was too hard. Sometimes when looking for books for Caleb he would notice a cute picture book, but he never got them. Since the third Pontipee son didn't care about picture books. Most the time he just let the book shop owner pick, he told him a lot about Caleb and the man was always good at picking a book his brother would like. When he saw the toy shop, which was a new shop he couldn't help, but go in. They had the crayons and paints he was looking for! Frank and Gideon both loved art and they were running low on paint and Daniel had accident broke some of the crayons when he was play fighting with Ephraim which made the two youngest brothers sad. So he had promised to pick up some new ones. He saw a pack of 2 matchbox cars the twins loved toy cars since everyone else was getting something he couldn't leave the twins out. But, he wasn't going to buy Benjamin anything because he was getting a wife like Ben wanted.

There wasn't much left for him to do but find a wife. But, none of the ladies he saw really screamed perfect wife. Adam stared at the clothes shop, women had such pretty dresses. But, none of the girls in the shop looked like the perfect bride. He was just walking around town when he saw a pretty woman chopping wood, her voice was cute too. Then he saw her pushing a man, she could hold her own. Maybe this was the perfect wife. It turned out that the woman worked at the tavern and she was feeding a bunch of men.

It was perfect, Adam would get to be able to see if she was really perfect. The woman, who he heard the other men call Milly seemed silly. “Smells good enough to eat” He commented as she put a scoop of stew in a bowl for him. “It tastes good to, so they say” Her witty comeback made him smile a bit. “Got any ketchup handy?” Most of Benjamin's food he would put ketchup on, he liked it and it help make the food taste better. “My strew can stand on its own feet” Milly said firmly. Sniffing it a bit he carefully scooped a spoonful and ate it. “Good?” She questioned him, it was really good, even better than what Ma used to make. “Good” Adam nodded.

Adam found her milking a cow, it seemed like she was proving more and more to be the perfect wife for him. “Mah name's Adam Pontipee” He introduced himself petting the cow. “Odd name I must say” She commented, how was his name odd? “I live up the mountains. I got a farm” Adam decided to ignore the remark about his name. “Have you?” Her voice was pretty she spoke soft and gentle. “It's ah good farm and it's got ah house on it. There's timberland, high-grazing meadows and it has sheep, milk cows, 50 acres of wheat. Only thing it ain't got, it ain't got a woman. How about it?” The farm was amazing, clearly she would want to live on it after knowing all the amazing things about it. “How about what?” Milly asked. “I just told you, how 'bout marrying me?” Adam made it even more clear. She starts milking the cow faster.

Thinking about it, he realized it was pretty different on how his parents did it in the east. “I know it'sh kind of short notice. Back east, maybe we would have met when you were leaving Sunday church. It would have taken me six months before I would have asked you, if I could walk you home. Next few years... we would have set in your parlor every Wednesday night. Chit chatting and singing the hours by, maybe even story tellin about all the things we had seen before... anyway...” It hurt thinking about how his Ma and Pa a little. “Finally I'd ask your father if I could marry you. But, here there's no time. I gottah be home to tend to mah stock. It'll be 'nother 5 months before I get down here again with mah grain. Are you're really gonna keep me waiting that whoooole five months just for your pride?” He asked giving a cheeky smile. “I'll have to finish my chores first” He couldn't help but squeal. He knew he could get a wife! “I knew it the minute I set eyes on you. You were the gal for me. I'll go get cleaned up a bit and root out the preacher.”

As he shaved he was very careful not to cut himself. Adam didn't have much practice, but he was pretty good at it. It was kind of like wood carving, which his dad taught him how to do before the accident. Benjamin would be so happy that he got a wife and at the same time he knew his brother didn't think he could get a wife so fast. Ha on him and the Bixbys when he puts his mind to something he gets it! She seemed like a rather nice woman... her cooking was good... she was hard working, and pretty too. He was still a little bit nervous about her. But, it's not like he was gonna fall in love with her. If she left he didn't care. As long as Benjamin saw he tried to get a wife. It'll be fine, maybe she'll even like it at the farm!

The oldest Pontipee son didn't listen much to the preacher and his family's argument. Milly wanted to marry him and he wanted to marry her. He knew it would happen even if the Reverend made it clear he didn't like the marriage. They wanted him to marry one of the men from town, but Milly explained how she would feel a sinking feeling when the other men tried to ask to marry her. The young lady, Alice was sweet and seemed to support it. “Do you even know his classing” The reverend's wife asked. “Not that classing matters, but I am what they call it. A caretaker is the term I believe” Adam said with confidence. Sure he was never tested, but clearly he was a caretaker. He took care of his brothers, so he was a caretaker. It wasn't a lie, and he didn't need someone telling him what he was and wasn't. How could a doctor know more about himself than he does? “You're determined Milly?” the older man ignored Adam's input. “Yes, reverend.”

So they were married. Milly seemed pretty excited to get to the farm. He was too, he couldn't wait to show Benjamin his new wife. He really hoped everyone liked her. She was rather quite while they were still in town by the time they were out she started talking a bit. “I'm not much of a bride with only this for an outfit” Milly told him. She hadn't brought much of anything when she packed up to leave the town. “Theresh ah trunk, belonged to mah Ma. There's things there” Adam mumbled keeping his eyes on the path. “I'd like that, I'd like to wear something that belonged to your mother” She seemed happy by that, he didn't know what was so happy about it.

“My mother left me these. They're packets of seeds for a flower garden she meant to plant.” Milly pulled out a couple packets of seeds “'M sure there will be space in Frank's garden. If not we can make uh new lil garden area for your flowers” Adam offered. “And my father left me these. Plutarch's “Lives” and the Bible. He taught me to read by them. I hope that maybe... someday I can teach our... How far is it up to the farm?” She had changed the topic. He didn't really care much about books. “12 miles... the full trip is 15 miles it takes 2 to 3 hours depending on how much stuff we got carryin'” He explained to her. “Most people think that'd be lonely... but I can stand some loneliness after the inn.” Milly said happily, he tilted his head before laughing a bit. “Oh no, you won't get lonely. We have lots of company. We have sheep and cows and horses and dogs and chickens and pigs.” He and his brothers had a bunch of animals that kept them company. Her laugh was rather pretty. 

Noticing the meadow he trailed his horses off the path. “I gottah water the horses” It was the half way mark, but the last chance for the horses to get some water before they got home. Milly seemed to love the meadow. It was a rather beautiful place, they used to, as a whole family before the accident, go down to the meadow for a picnic. The horses started to drink as he helped her down. She ran towards the flowers. “For my wedding bouquet” Milly explained “Sorrel?” His mother used to pick the same plants after they finished the picnic before they left. “It makes real nourishing soup. Back at the inn, when I'd hear the men yelling for their dinner...-” “Oh you don't have to worry about that no more. We don't yell for our dinner. We just wait for the bell” He couldn't imagine how Benjamin would react if the boys were yelling for their dinner. He'd probably give them a spanking! He often was late to dinner finishing up his chores. 

“I would think how wonderful it would be to cook and care for one man. Just one man. Now that it's happened... ...I can't hardly believe it's true” She sounded so happy. “We'll have a lot of kids that's okay?” Adam asked, he hoped she didn't mind having a lot of kids. Since she would be taking care of his kid brothers. Sure maybe Benjamin didn't need to be taken care of as much as the others, but it was hard to see any of his brothers as anything but his kid brothers. “Oh I want a real big family! I was the only child, I would love our children to have lots of siblings. I am a caretaker after all.” He smiled brightly. “Well now you'll have a real big family! I knew you were the gal for me when I saw you!” The tall man happily exclaimed. 

Milly could see crops from the far distance “Imagine! On my way to my own home. I feel so wonderful I could yell.” Milly excitedly told him “Well don't, we're in Echo Pass, in the winter we get bad snow avalanches. It's dangerous” Adam snapped in a whisper, he hated this area of the trip, he hated Echo Pass, he hated all the trees in front of their land, he hated this part of their land. Just too many bad memories. “It's not winter though” The woman questioned. “A good habit to learn is not to speak to at all let alone loud.” He said firmly his hands were squeezing the reins tightly. She drops it and stays quite until they get in front of the cabin.


	4. Meeting the Family and Couple's First Fight

Helping Milly down, Caleb was the first one to show up. He often helped unload the wagon, since he was always eager to get his hands on the new book Adam got, which he was only allowed to read after everything was put up. “This is my brother Caleb” He happily introduced. “How are you, brother Caleb?” Milly asked “This my wife, Milly” Adam told his brother “Well I'll be! EPH DAN! HE DONE IT! HE GOT MARRIED” Caleb yelled, the twins came running, they hadn't been to far. After all they all normally helped him unload some of them just took longer to come help. “This is my brothers Ephraim and Daniel” The oldest happily introduced “Hi, brother Ephraim, brother Daniel. Which is Ephraim and which is Daniel?” It was clear Milly was feeling a little overwhelmed as she looked back and forth at the twins “Me” they both said laughing. “Daniel, Ephraim” Adam said pointing at the correct twin. “This here is Benjamin” The oldest had the biggest smile as the second Pontipee son walked over to them. “I told you 'd get a wife. And she's pretty and strong too” He bragged. “You didn't tell me you had brothers” Milly frowned. “I didn't? I thought you knew. Everyone in town knows I have brothers and we talked about them. Frank's garden and about how we don't yell for dinner and about how we have a big family with lots of kids. You know all my kid brothers” Adam didn't mean to keep it a secret he really did think she knew. 

“You all live around here?” His new wife asked. “Not around, here” Caleb said. “ I guess I should have picked some more sorrel.” She awkwardly said. “Let me show you the house” Adam said not noticing any of Milly's discomfort, he took her hand leading her into the house. “This is the house” Letting go of her hand he put her bag on the desk pushing a chicken off it. “My.... what a nice big room” She said looking at the messy house, there were toys pushed to the side of the wall to “Itsh a little messy, but 'm sure now that you're here it'll be easier to clean up” The oldest smiled. There was a young man sleeping on the coach in the middle of the living room.

“Come on wake up and meet your sister in law” He pushed the sleeping boy a bit. “This is Frank” Said brother yawned “Hello brother Frank” Milly said. “And this here is Gideon” Adam happily told her as Gideon came out of the kitchen. “Are there any more?” The new wife asked “Nope! Gideon ish the last” He gave Milly a smile. “It'll take a while to put the names with the right brother” Laughing a bit he rubbed her shoulders a bit “ Just remember your ABCs. Adam, Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank and Gideon.” He made sure to point at each brother when he said their name, even pointing at himself in the beginning. “They're fine-sounding names. Bible names.” Her husband nodded “That was Ma's idea.” Daniel told her. “ABCs, that was Pa's” Ephraim added leaning on his twin. “so he could keep track of us. He was gonna use all 26 letters right down to Zachariah...” Adam trailed off Benjamin put a hand on his older brother's.

Benjamin was quite surprised that his brother had actually managed to get a wife. But, it seemed like she hadn't been told about them. “There's one of the names in the Bible I don't seem to remember. Frank. Is Frank a Bible name?” Milly asked “Oh that aint his reaaaal name” Ephraim teased “We just call him that for short” Daniel giggled. “His real name is-” Frank started fighting with the twins. “Pay them no mind. 'll show you 'round. Upstairs is the bedroom-” Adam told her as she watched the fighting. “Can't you stop them?” He shrugged, he didn't have to. “Boys enough you're startling Milly” Benjamin was already on it “You'll get used to that” The oldest added, the boys were slowly stopping “Was it something I said?” She asked “Oh no, Frank's just a little touchy about his name. There was no F names in the bible” Benjamin started to explain. “So Ma named him Frankincense cause he smelled so sweet” Caleb chimed in as the boys the fighting started up again. “So like I was saying Milly, upstairs is the bedroom, down there's where the boys bunk. Follow me. 'll show you the rest” 

While the second oldest was scolding the boys in the living room. While they went into the other room “This is the washroom. Ben can show you everything works. And this is the kitchen, Ben can tell you where everything is” Adam informed his wife. “The kitchen and washroom is kind of Ben's domain so he'll be lots of help until you get use to it. We have a dinner bell. Like I said we won't yell or anything like that for dinner. I have to finish up my chores, but I'll go get Ben okay Milly?” Before she could say anything he was already in the living room.

Milly was a little stressed out, she hadn't expected any of this. She wanted to talk to Adam, but he had already left. Benjamin was showing her where everything was. While the kitchen had looked pretty dirty at first, it was clear it was organized a bit. “There's everything. If you like I can stay and help you make dinner tonight.” He offered her, it was clear to her that he seemed to be the brother who did most of the home work. “Well, if you don't mind telling me a little bit about your family. Adam didn't really tell me he had 6 brothers when we got married” That caused the tall ginger to laugh. “Well he never told me about you ether. I thought this whole time he hadn't been interested in any woman and it turns out you two were seeing each other this whole time-” “No we just met, it was love at first sight.” Milly corrected. “Oh.... OH. Oh dear. Well this must be all a little overwhelming for you. Adam's a good man. We might not be the most fancy family, but we care for each other. You're a Pontipee now.” 

It seemed like Benjamin was watching her to see how good she was at cooking. It made sense since it seemed to have been his job. “So tell me about your brothers are they always that wild?” She asked “No not really Frank is just a little sensitive about his name, but he was a bit extra cranky since Adam woke him up from his nap. He hadn't taken one earlier today since he got busy with his chores so Gideon and him weren't on the same schedule like normal. Town trips tend to excite them since Adam tends to spoil the boys” That made her hum a bit “So Frank and Gideon takes naps?” Benjamin shrugged “The twins also take naps sometimes, but only if they had a long day.” It wasn't that odd, was it? “And I saw toys in the living room who was those for?” Milly questioned. “Depends on the toys. Caleb isn't interested in many toys, he prefers his books. Though he loves playing ball with the others and will play with the other brothers. The blocks and cars are the twins. They like making ramps and what not. Though Gideon and Frank also play with the blocks they tend to leave their crayons and pictures all over the place until I pick them up.” 

Getting to know Benjamin was nice, it helped her learn about all them pretty well. It seemed like they were all pretty hard working. It was very clear that Benjamin was a caretaker, he seemed to love his brothers a lot, even with their quirks. When she finished dinner the ginger rang the bell for her. After a couple minutes all them but Adam were there and digging in, the youngest boys were the messiest of the eaters, but the twins were rather messy too. Caleb and Benjamin weren't. “Don't you boys know any manners? Ain't you ever said grace?” Milly questioned them “We don't do that. Never did even when Ma and Pa were around ” Benjamin explained. “Well we're gonna start now” She said standing up herself “Uh you're nah our boss” Daniel said “Yah that's Ben and Adam” Ephraim added.

“You see I'm Adam's wife so that means you have to listen to me” the 5 younger brothers looked at the second oldest. “If it's so important to Milly, we can give it a try. If it helps her get more comfortable here” Ben told his brothers. “Thank you Benjamin” So the boys listened as Milly said grace. But they went back to their eating when she was done. “I'm going to have to teach you boys manners” she said mostly to herself. Even Caleb who while more behave than the younger ones his manners were still pretty bad. Benjamin manners weren't terrible. By the time Adam came in everyone was half done. The food was mostly gone. He made up a plate and started to eat he was he was just as messy as the youngest brothers, he didn't even bother with the fork he just used the bread and put his food on it. 

For the next 2 hours the family seemed to settled down in the living room doing their own thing. Benjamin was on his guitar, the twins were playing with their new cars racing them. While Frank and Gideon were using the crayons, since the second eldest said it was too late for them to use the paints. Caleb was busy reading his newest book. Milly had only stayed for a couple minutes before telling them good night so she could get unpacked and such. They had technically all be rather off schedule since dinner was later than they normally ate. But, it happened every now and then. It was extremely common for dinner to be late when Adam went to town anyway since Ben would pick up a couple extra chores. 

Adam was on the coach dozing off “Adam you should head to bed” Benjamin commented taking a break from playing his guitar “Nnnn nooo” He mumbled rubbing his eye. “Lissenin' to you playin” The tired man slurred “You're falling asleep that's what you're doing” Caleb laughed behind his book. “Nooooo 'm nah” Adam whined. “You woke up pretty early today didn't you?” Gideon asked sitting up. “Uh huh woke up couple hours early to get some of my chores done before I went in town.” The oldest yawned sitting up. 

In the end Benjamin managed to get Adam to agree to go to bed. Remembering Milly was in his room he knocked on the door “Who is it?” She asked “Adam your um husband” He said lacking real confidence. He didn't know exactly what she would want. Would she want to share the bed or would she want him to sleep on the floor. He couldn't sleep with the boys he didn't want them seeing him sleep. Most his deep sleeps ended up with nightmares. He didn't want to look weak in front of his brothers. “Come in, Adam” Milly said though the door. “Good night boys. Love you” He called downstairs before entering his room.

She wasn't in bed but rather the rocking chair. “I hope I didn't wake you up. I'd thought you'd be in bed” Adam said as he got undress her face turned bright red as she faced away from him “Did you?” She snapped. “It's been a right busy day. Ah ssumed you'd be tuckered out” He explained as he put on his pajamas. Which was just a soft sweater and his boxers, most his clothes were their dad's old clothes. He didn't mind wearing them it fit him perfectly and he liked his dad's old clothes. Specially his not work clothes. “Shall I um turn down the covers?” Adam asked as he finished getting dressed for bed. “You can if you like, but I'm not going to bed-” “I can sleep on the floor or the barn or in the tree, if you need your own room. Ma used to want her own room too, but I can't sleep in the boys room like Pa. I don't mind. If sleeping in the same room scares you” Adam jumped in, he didn't want to scare Milly. “It doesn't scare me” Her face was bright red again, she looked embarrassed and mad at the same time. 

“You don't want a wife, Adam. You want a cook, a washerwoman. A hired girl. A hired girl's got a right to her own sleeping place” Milly ranted “I didn't want a wife” He finally confessed, now sitting on the bed “THEN WHY DID YOU ASK TO MARRY ME?” She yelled and she goes to hit him, he's a big tall man a hit wouldn't hurt him, but he still flinches and cowers. It made her less angry. “Hit me I don't care” He snapped back. “Do you think I'm not used to women? That I'm not used to being slapped around? That when you all get angry and upset and you wanna hurt someone just cause we are bigger that it doesn't hurt? Well go ahead I don't care hit me if you want. Yell at me. But, don't you dare even think about showing this side of you to my brothers. Just like I told mah Ma, hurt me all yah want cause you're upset and mad at the world, but touch mah brothers and I won't ever forgive you. Tell me I'm a terrible son and I'm useless. Tell me 'll never be as good as Pa. That I can't make you happy, like I couldn't make Ma happy. Cause I know that. I never wanted a stupid wife anyway. I didn't need Ma they needed her. I didn't need her. And I don't need a stupid wife ether. Ben said I should get one so I did. Cause I didn't want him leavin' cause he was tired. You'll just leave one day when I'm away like Ma did.” Adam snapped his legs were pulled in as he was hugging himself. 

The newly married woman felt a little awkward, they really did know nothing about each other. “It's not like you even love me anyway. You don't know me. Don't you think I realized pruddy fast that you didn't pick me cause you loved me. But, cause I was an escape for you? So you won't have to keep workin' at that tavern takin' care of all those men. Heck maybe the whole reason you agreed to marry me cause you were tired of the town. You said you'd like some peace of quite and the town is very busy. From the looks of it we both were usin' each other. Least 'm nah yellin and gettin' mad 'bout it.” He argued.

His words made it hard for her to stay mad at him. She couldn't tell him it wasn't true, because it was. Sure she had found him handsome and he seemed rather charming, but she did see an escape route with him. A way to stop being bothered by the men in town to marry them. A break from carrying for a bunch of strangers who didn't truly care about her. They just wanted her as a wife not because of her personality but because she was a good cook and there weren't much women. She had told herself she could learn to love Adam, he seemed like someone she could love one day. 

“I think we should both talk and get to know each other better” Milly said calmly. Sitting down on the bed next to her husband. “In the mornin' 'm tired” Adam yawned resting his head on her lap. “'M sorry for not tellin' you about my brothers. I really did thought you knew” He told her chewing on the sweater's sleeve. “I'm sorry for yelling at you” “Itsh fine. Used to it. Ma used to yell lots after she lost hope. Jush means you were hurt. 'M sorry I hurt you” he adjusted to be laying on the bed, head no longer resting on her lap. “I don't know if it would be proper to sleep in the same bed with you tonight, not until we talk about our relationship” She said unsure. “Jush gonna sleep. I don't mind. Until we get yah a bed. The floor would hurt your back” Adam said hugging his pillow. “No funny business?” Milly questioned, most guys would want to make love on their wedding night. “Um no? You're weird Milly. Don't stay up too late tomorrow is gonna be busy and we need tah talk” The giant man said. She went to say something else, but when Milly looked at him it was clear he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story comments on your thoughts and feelings are more than welcomed!


End file.
